Sovi Reincam
"Catch me if you can!" A young pilot in the employ of BAHRAM, Sovi's connections and dedication put her into the position to become one of the elite Frame Runners in the militaristic organization. Devoted to the ideal of protecting Mars from all threats foreign and domestic, she's one of the sorts within the Divine Crusaders' extended "family" that believes she's serving a just, noble cause in her own end of space. Though her home, family, and duty are on Mars, she is sometimes treated as a "floating" member of the local army, able to be dispatched and called upon by other arms of the DC. Background Information Much of Sovi's life is an uncommon tale: She grew up in a very normal, stable household on Mars, living toward the edge of a city with a BAHRAM base stationed there. Her mother works to this day at a biological and agricultural complex as a scientist and researcher, her father is a respected Colonel in the ranks of service. Both Sovi and her brother grew up with discipline and respect, even if they both chose to walk separate paths in life; Sovi decided to follow after her father and enlist, while her brother left home to study in the interests of becoming a doctor. Learning to pilot a LEV was one thing, but it took hard work, dedication, and skill to work her way through the ranks over the next few years. The connection to her father allowed her to take the officer's exam; in short order she turned right around and started trying to aquire a liscence to pilot an Orbital Frame. While not the youngest of them, at the age of twenty-four, Sovi's certainly one of the more skilled pilots at BAHRAM's disposal, learning how to control the movements of her machine via manual controls despite the on-board AI designed to assist with such activities. Personality Traits Though Sovi grew up in a military household, though she grew up hearing stories of amazing space battles and tales of driving the Federation off of their sovereign red soil, and though she's a proud pilot from Mars, she is both not a crazy zealous person and personable to be around. Given, her idea of dressing-down is a BAHRAM dress uniform, but it is not unusual to see her in off-hours associating with others and having a good time. She does a very good job of keeping her personal life and professional life separate. In the cockpit of her Orbital Frame or in the offices of her superiors, Sovi is sharp, intelligent, and direct to the point. She doesn't waste time and tends to enact a policy of brutal honesty. Aggression underlies all of this, an ambition for her to climb to the top that many of the commissioned officers carry through their careers, as she wants to serve a better, freer Mars for as long as she can with all of the power and skill that she can. Talents & Abilities * Sovi's skills with an Orbital Frame are considerable, to the point that she can operate the Ninlil with manual controls alone. Normally, she does this when she's about to use her signature move, a focused Metatron burst channeled through the leg in the form of an energy blade that she dubbed the "Phase Blade Kick." * Sovi is a fairly accomplished martial artist, and it's a very bad idea to try to mug her in a dark parking lot. * Sovi knows how to cook very, very well. * Sovi hates being short. * Ninlil was recently destroyed in the wake of the Third Impact, torn apart and half-eaten by the mass-production Evangelions. * Sovi is now sporting the marks of someone that's been exposed to high concentrations of Metatron ore directly. Oddly, she has not started to have her skin crack, dry out, or calcify, and Nohman will be grumbling about this over his thirty-third crate of moisturizer this year. Relationships Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Divine Crusaders Category:Original Characters Category:Zone of the Enders Category:Humans Category:BAHRAM